Creator Devius
"I am... The Creator." Final words before death. is a powerful space entity armed with the Magicana Wand (マジカナ・ワンド Majikana Wando), who created Deboth himself. Biography He created Deboth millions of years ago for the purpose of gathering knowledge on the different species that inhabit the universe. In Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie, he revealed his reason to destroy the Earth was so he can create a new planet in its place. Deboth first revealed he had a creator to Kyoryu Red, during their final battle. Daigo said that he looked forward to meeting and defeating him. Daigo later told his team that there was something worse than Deboth in space and that they needed to go and beat him some day. A year later, Devius approaches Earth and use his main body to take over a Galaxy Line Station, prompting Lady to call for the ToQger's help. After the station crashed, his physical form is materialized, but in a sealed state. He sent his subordinate Salamaz to trick the Shadow Line and steal their darkness. The Kyoryugers and ToQgers join in on the fight before he could be unsealed. However, when the two Red Rangers enter his room, he has been freed already, and single-handedly fights both Rangers. Even though he initially overpowered them, he is defeated by a Brave-imbued Daikaiten Cannon's shoot. As the last resort, he enlarges himself, only to be destroyed by the combined attack of ToQgers, Kyoryugers and the Shadow Line. Forms - Sealed Form= This gold statue-like form is materialized when he arrives on Earth. Even though he is completely immobilized in this form, he can still talk via telepathy, as well as firing an extremely powerful beam from his eyes. - Half-awakened Form= *Height: 215 cm *Weight: 175 kg Only his upper body is freed in this state, preventing him from moving. - Awakened Form= *Height: 53.8 m *Weight: 437.5 t This is his perfect physical form. He can grow giant in this form, and has wings to fly. }} Behind the scenes Conception Creator Devius was designed by character designer K-SuKe, who worked on the majority of the Deboth Army for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Notes *The purpose of the creator of Deboth is similar to that of the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess of Flashman, whose whole existence involves discovering genetic lifeforms for the purpose of perfecting their leader, Great Emperor Lar Deus. *Devius is very similar with Pollution President Batcheed in the following aspects: **Both were first mentioned in the Final Episode of their Respective Series **Both are of a superior to and are much more evil than their series' main villains as well the true leaders of their respective villain factions. **Both only made a physical appearance in the teamup films in which their enemies' successors were involved. **Both involved in their evil plans their own factions' succesors to obtain certain elements from them by teaming up with them and then betray them. ***In Batcheed's case, he convinced the Gedoshu to give him some water from the Sanzu River to power up his machine to pollute the earth. ***In Devius Case, he sent Salamaz to obtain Darkness from the Shadow Line to awake him. *Devius's name may come from the word "devious", which in turn is derived from the Latin word "devius". Appearances * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie Category:Deboth Army Category:Movie Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Sentai Deities Category:Deceased Sentai Villains